Lembar Terakhir
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Cinta itu Putih. Benci itu Hitam. Jika kau Putih, dia Hitam—dan bersiap menerjangmu. Apa yang kau pilih? A May's Vivariation fict.


BenciXCinta. Otak coretkurangkreatifcoret ini pun segera terpikir NnoiNel. Kyaw! Mereka memang tepat sekali HateXLove-nya. Dan, saat mau mengganti, otak menumpul dan akhirnya tetap pair ini....

Osh! Trims buat semuanya di bulan April... :DD

* * *

******Lembar Terakhir******

.

.

_**Cinta itu Putih. Benci itu Hitam.**_

_**Jika kau Putih, dia Hitam—dan bersiap menerjangmu. Apa yang kau pilih?**_

_**Bertahan, atau berbalik menyerangnya?**_

_._

Sebuah fic untuk Vivariation Mei, tema HateXLove—_Semi AU-Canon (maybe?)_

.

Pair **NnoiNel**

.

**Alasan** saya memilih pair ini—karena bahkan secara canon, mereka terlihat sekali HateXLove-nya. Dan ketika melihat temanya, saya terpikirkan NnoiNel, tanpa bisa menggantinya lagi.

Mereka manis!

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Semua terkecuali plot bukan milik saya

.

Time for reading!

.

.

Gadis mungil berambut _turquoise _itu menutup mulut—beserta hidungnya—dan mengibas-ngibaskan pasir yang melayang ngeri di hadapannya. Sebuah tanda-tanda badai pasir telah terlihat. Salahnya sendiri, tidak mengindahkan perintah kedua kakaknya angkatnya, Pesche dan Dondochakka, untuk tidak berkeliaran saat malam seperti ini.

Apalagi padang pasir adalah tempat berbahaya untuk anak sepertinya, yang tentunya masih rentan. Usia enam tahun terlalu kecil untuk menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan padang pasir.

Neliel—sang gadis kecil itu—melihat sekeliling. Siapa tahu ada tempat untuknya berteduh. Sekedar rumah atau gubuk kecil tak masalah, asalkan dirinya tidak tersesat dan lenyap ditelan badai.

Tidak. Tidak ada tempat seperti harapan. Bulan sabit tersenyum licik padanya. Menampakkan hampir seperenam dirinya pada Neliel yang kepayahan melawan arus. Butiran kecil berubah ganas ketika berkumpul satu sama lain. Siap menyesatkan nyawa siapa saja pada sebuah ujung runcing bernama kematian.

Terus. Ia mencoba bertahan lagi. Hal ini memang bukan pertama untuknya, tapi sesuatu yang paling ia hindari—dan takuti.

Tapi akhirnya permata _soft hazel_ miliknya menangkap objek, sebuah gubuk putih tua yang berdiri menyendiri di depannya.

Selamat.

Semangatnya kembali menanjak. Berlari cepat menembus angin untuk segera sampai ke sana.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai~" teriaknya ceria ketika memasuki rumah itu—menerobos sekenanya. Berlari senang dan melompat—biasa, sebuah kelaziman untuk anak kecil sepertinya.

"Bisa diam tidak?"

"He?" Neliel menoleh ke sudut—sumber suara yang menegurnya.

"Diamlah," tegurnya lagi.

"Kau siapa?"

Anak laki-laki yang sedang membaca di pojok itu mengangkat kepalanya. Melirik sedikit tajam pada Neliel.

"Buat apa kau tahu?" jawabnya sarkastis.

"Hee..." Neliel mendekatinya, "Aku ingin tahu. Namamu siapa?"

Anak laki-laki itu menutup bukunya. Terdengar desahan kesal.

Neliel hanya menjawab dengan tawa, serta memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Nnoitra. Nnoitra Jiruga."

"Aku Neliel!!" Neliel mengulurkan tangannya ceria. Nnoitra mengacuhkannya—konsentrasi kembali pada buku di tangannya.

"Mi-to-lo-gi... Pa-dang... Pa-sir...." Neliel mengeja sampul buku cokelat pada tangan Nnoitra. Nnoitra memandangnya sejenak.

"Kau belum bisa membaca?"

"Ehehehe~" Neliel tertawa sambil mengacak rambut belakangnya. "Sedikit."

Nnoitra melepaskan desahan kesalnya lagi. Tangannya menarik gorden tua untuk menutup kaca yang sedari tadi memberi sedikit penerangan untuknya.

Neliel duduk di sebelahnya. Berusaha mengintip apa yang dibaca Nnoitra. Tapi Nnoitra tak mempedulikannya. Terus membolak-balik halaman seenaknya sendiri.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Lama. Mereka terjebak di sana. Sesekali Neliel memainkan hamburan pasir yang ada di dalam rumah. Pasir yang menyusup masuk secara nakal lewat ventilasi yang tak lagi terawat.

"Hoamh...."

Kantuk mulai merayapi mata Neliel. Bersandar ia pada dinding kayu yang terkelupas di balik punggungnya. Matanya sebentar-sebentar memejam. Hampir tak kuat menahan—tapi sepertinya dirinya enggan tidur.

"Kau mau baca ini?" tawar Nnoitra. Mengena tepat pada sasaran.

"Mau! Mau!!" Neliel tanpa ragu merebut cepat buku itu. Membalik cepat hingga langsung ke halaman paling awal.

"Mi-to-lo-gi... Se-ti-ap bu-tir pa—"

"Sudah! Biar aku bacakan saja! Heh, menunggu badai pasir selesai bahkan lebih cepat dari itu, baka!"

"Ehehehe~"

"Kubacakan. Kau cepat tidur. Berisik, tahu!"

"Baik! Aye aye, sir~!"

"Setiap butir pasir menyimpan sejarah masa lalu. Mitologi—sebuah kepercayaan mistik yang tercipta melalui dongeng-dongeng yang saling mengaitkan. Setiap tempat, memiliki mitologi masing-masing."

"Tunggu, tunggu, Nnoitra! Mitologi itu apa?"

Nnoitra gatal sekali untuk melayangkan tinju ke kepala anak ini. Sayang, jika ia pukul, anak ini pasti akan menangis dan tentunya pasti jauh lebih berisik daripada sebelumnya.

"Bukannya baru kusebutkan?!"

"Tidak mengerti...." jawab Neliel dengan polosnya.

"_Bodoh sekali!!!"_ rutuk Nnoitra dalam hatinya.

"Mitologi itu dongeng, baka-yaro!!"

"Oh...."

"Konon, padang pasir berasal dari abu Dewi **Arentacia**. Dan badai pasir terjadi karena suami Dewi Arentacia, Dewa **Vientoche**. Dewa Vientoche marah karena istrinya dibakar habis oleh dewa jahat, Dewa **Marvado**...."

"Ke-keren...." Neliel tampak begitu takjub. Seolah ini adalah hal baru yang sangat-amat-menarik. Ya, mungkin. Kehidupan biasanya di tepi desa bukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya berpengetahuan banyak. Bertemu buku pun, adalah sesuatu yang jarang. Belajar membaca hanya dari pengalaman kecilnya setiap hari.

"Badai akan berhenti jika Dewa **Liberllon** mengibaskan sayapnya. Pertengkaran kedua dewa tersebut akan mereda dan mereka saling mejauh satu sama lain. Padahal, kisah sebenarnya...."

Nnoitra berhenti tidak pada tempat seharusnya. Neliel yang tertidur secara kilat membuatnya enggan melanjutkan.

Iya menanamkan pandangannya dalam-dalam kepada Neliel. Polos—dan manis. Kedua kesan yang mencuat segera di otaknya.

Dan waktu pun turut menenggelamkannya pada tidur—Nnoitra juga turut terlelap.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Urm...." Neliel membuka perlahan kedua matanya. Panas telah menembus gorden tua tipis—bahkan kelopak matanya. Membangunkan dan menyadarkannya, bahwa badai pasir telah usai.

"Ohayou, Nnoitra~"

Neliel melihat sekeliling.

"Nnoitra?"

Hilang.

Nnoitra tidak ada.

Dan Neliel menemukan buku bersampul cokelat di sampingnya. Terbuka masih di halaman pertama.

"Ini kan punya Nnoitra," Neliel mengangkat buku itu. Membolak-balik tak karuan.

_Ini untukmu._

Neliel dapat mengejanya—dua kata di halaman paling depan. Tulisan acak-acakan yang entah digoreskan menggunakan apa....

"Hwa! Terima kasih, Nnoitra!" Neliel mengangkat buku itu—lantas memeluknya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Neliel duduk di atas batu besar. Menunggu upacara penerimaan siswa sekolah barunya yang terhitung masih dua puluh lima menit lagi. Sekolah militer. Sekolah yang diperuntukkan hanya untuk para Arrancar.

Arrancar?

Para pewaris kekuatan dari Dewa Liberllon. Ditandai dengan _skeleton _yang tumbuh di beberapa bagian tubuh. Hanya yang terpilih, dan memiliki kekuatan magis berupa _Cero_ yang dapat mengikuti pendidikan militer ini. Untuk selanjutnya digunakan sebagai penjaga dan tentara penjaga utama dari Las Noches.

Las Noches?

Adalah inti utama kekuatan Hueco Mundo. Markas para penjaga dan pemimpin padang pasir Hueco Mundo ini.

Neliel dewasa yang manis, _calm_, dan semampai tinggi—bukti dari perkembangannya selama tiga belas tahun—sedang menunggu dengan tenang bersama sebuah buku yang mulai menua di tangannya. Bersampul cokelat—dan sedikit sobek pada bagian paling depan. Mungkin beberapa ngengat kecil menyerangnya usil.

Ia hanya membaca sedikit-sedikit pada tiap halamannya.

Tetapi jika dicermati lebih lanjut, yang dibaca bukanlah paragraf pada tiap lembarnya. Melainkan beberapa baris kecil yang ada pada bagian dasar halamannya. Tulisan serupa rantai kecil di tepiannya.

Ada di setiap halaman. Menghiasi tepi kanan maupun kiri bawahnya.

Apa itu?

Tulisan tangan Neliel. Terdapat angka di atasnya. Tanggal.

'_Pesche-nii akhirnya memberiku izin untuk masuk militer.'_

'_Ah, ini adalah bulan tepat ketika dia memberiku ini.'_

Tulisan yang ia baca berulang-ulang. Setiap lembarnya menuliskan pengalamannya di tiap-tiap bulan. Dan lembar terakhir yang bertulis adalah yang ke-156—tertulis hari jadi buku ini di tangannya.

Tapi Neliel kembali membaca paragraf tulisan asli di lembarannya. Di bab kelima, tentang kehidupan sehari-hari Dewi Arentacia.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Sepuluh peringkat nilai ujian teratas akan mengisi jabatan Espada. Tingkat penjaga tertinggi di bawah pemimpin," seorang berbaju putih dan berambut silver menyeringai tajam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas.

Neliel tak berharap lebih. Hasil ujian seperti apapun akan ia terima. Posisi Espada tak terlalu menjadi incaran utamanya. Yang terpenting, ia bisa mendapatkan posisi sebagai penjaga Las Noches—itu saja.

"Lima, Nnoitra Jiruga."

Mata Neliel terbuka lebar. Menyimpan keterkejutan dalam hatinya.

Nama itu—

"Nnoitra...."

Sepasang _soft hazel _itu pun segera berkeliling untuk mencari sosoknya. Dapat!

Seseorang jangkung, rambut hitam tergerai panjang—tak salah lagi. Tak ada perbedaan signifikan pada wajahnya dengan waktu tiga belas tahun lalu.

Baik. Neliel telah menemukan satu titik terang di hidupnya.

Orang yang dinantinya selama belasan tahun hanya untuk bertemu kembali.

"Empat, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Tiga, Neliel Tu Oderschvank...."

Neliel tak terlalu mempedulikan panggilan namanya. Ia cuma memandang tepat ke arah sana—Nnoitra, tentu.

Tiba-tiba pandangan tajam Nnoitra terarah padanya. Neliel sedikit terkejut, dan mengelakkan tatapan itu dengan memindahkan matanya.

"... Nnoitra...."

"Dan nomor satu, Starrk. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Tunggu!!"

Gin—si rambut silver itu—memutar lehernya menuju sang pemanggil.

"Ya, Nnoitra-san?"

"Kenapa aku ada di peringkat lima? Dan bahkan aku kalah dari seorang wanita seperti dia?!!" tunjuk Nnoitra pada Neliel yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Neliel terkejut—namun hanya menyimpan semuanya, agar tetap terlihat tenang.

Gin tersenyum simpul—licik tepatnya. "Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu lemah saat ujian."

"Apa aku harus bertanding dengannya, untuk membuktikan aku yang lebih kuat?!" balas Nnoitra.

"Yare... Merepotkan. Tidak perlu. Aizen-sama bisa melihat kemampuan bertarungmu walau saat ujian itu kau hanya bertarung dengan binatang. Teknikmu lebih lemah," ucap Gin. Tepat menusuk.

"Naze?!"

"Mau kubilang pada Aizen-sama, bahwa kau ingin keluar dari jabatan nomor lima?"

"Cih," Nnoitra terpukul mundur. Sudahlah, ia mengalah.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Hei, kau!!" Nnoitra berjalan dengan pedang panjangnya menuju gadis cantik yang sedang terpekur oleh buku.

Neliel.

Gadis itu menoleh. Menutup bukunya.

Hatinya berlonjak. Tapi tetap ia jaga semuanya. Pelajaran kedua kakaknya untuk merubah diri menjadi wanita tenang yang anggun sangat dicamkan olehnya. Kehidupan padang pasir itu keras—tak bisa dihadapi dengan bermain-main dan _childish_. Semua perlu ketenangan dan strategi bagus agar amukan padang pasir yang kejam dapat dihadapi. Karena yang keras tak akan bisa jika dilawan dengan yang keras. Tenang adalah solusi utamanya.

"Nnoitra?"

"Ayo, kita bertarung!"

Neliel mengangkat alisnya.

"Agar Aizen-sama tahu, kalau aku lebih kuat darimu...."

"Percuma," potong Neliel. "Kau tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Gin-sama?"

"Heh, aku tak peduli! Cepat angkat pedangmu dan lawan aku!"

"Tidak."

"Jangan bilang kalau sebenarnya kau pengecut!"

"Itu sesuatu yang tidak perlu," Neliel membuka lagi bukunya.

"Cih, mitologi? Anak-anak macam apa kau—yang masih membaca hal bodoh seperti itu?"

Neliel menghentikan bacaannya.

"Bukankah buku ini kau yang memberikannya padaku?"

"Aku?" tawa Nnoitra. "Mengenalmu saja baru saat ini. Kapan aku memberikanmu sesuatu tak berguna seperti itu?"

Neliel menutup bukunya kembali. _Sepertinya ia lupa segalanya._

"Lawan aku!"

Neliel—tanpa berbicara—segera pergi meninggalkan Nnoitra.

"Hei, bodoh!! Kembali, pengecut!!"

Neliel menoleh sesaat.

"Aku tidak akan melawan sesuatu yang lebih lemah dariku."

Kekesalan Nnoitra telah sampai pada batas teratas. Senjata panjangnya terhempas keras menghantam pasir.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Meja panjang adalah inti dari ruangan putih-hitam itu. Seulas kain tipis mengalasinya, tempat bertumpu beberapa pasang tangan.

"Bagus, Neliel. Kau berhasil membunuh semua. Kerja bagus," sang pemimpin dengan juntaian rambut cokelat yang melintasi matanya tersenyum puas.

Neliel hanya menjawab dengan satu anggukan kecil ke bawah. Sesuatu yang berlebihan tidaklah penting.

Nnoitra menatap tajam. Tak Neliel pedulikan—meski hatinya sendiri sakit karena mata itu.

"Aizen-sama...."

"Ada protes, Nnoitra?"

"Apa di sini memakai sistem anak emas?"

"Kau merasa tersinggung?" Aizen melawan balik. Tapi tak membuat Nnoitra kembali duduk.

"Wanita seperti dia tidak pantas—"

"Atau kau minta aku menghapus tato nomor lima di lidahmu yang lancang itu?"

"Argh!" Nnoitra lagi-lagi terpukul mundur. Bagaimanapun—jika memprotes langsung di hadapan Aizen tak akan mempan. Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan menantang langsung, pikirnya.

"Bagaimana, Nnoitra? Ada yang ingin kau sanggah lagi?"

"Cih," Nnoitra membuang muka.

Sementara Neliel—memandangnya hampa. Sebuah ukiran masa lalu lewat sesaat. Nnoitra kecil yang mengajarinya mitologi. Mitologi yang membuatnya percaya diri akan kekuatan.

Tentu, kekuatan. Kekuatan Dewa Liberllon yang begitu hebat dapat menghentikan sebuah kekacauan. Suatu hal yang menginspirasinya akan sebuah tekad dan kemauan untuk meredakan sesuatu yang mengancam—alasan utamanya yakin akan kekuatannya sebagai Arrancar. Dan kepercayaan dirinya untuk memasuki akademi militer Las Noches.

Dan semua itu—tak dapat terelakkan—bahwa asalnya dari Nnoitra yang memberi buku tersebut. Buku yang selalu mengikuti langkahnya, menemaninya mengaliri waktu. Membantunya mengantarkan pertemuan kembali dengan Nnoitra.

Bagus. Perjalanan sempurna untuk mengejar takdirnya.

Secara tak sengaja, Nnoitra berbalik menatapnya. Keras.

"_Aku membencimu, Neliel!"_

Neliel seolah mengerti bahasa hati itu. Semua dapat terbias melalui tatapan mata. Ia dapat membaca itu.

Tidak.

Hatinya semakin sakit.

Ia hanya berpaling. Menghela sebuah jeda nafas yang panjang. Menghembuskan sedikit harapan diselanya.

"_Aku ingin Nnoitra yang dulu...."_

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

'Tuk!'

Neliel melirik bahunya. Sebuah senjata panjang ada di sana. Santa Teresa menggores sedikit seragam Espada-nya.

"Berhentilah dulu. Kau pengecut jika lari lagi."

Neliel melirik dengan ujung matanya.

"Ada apa, Nnoitra?"

"Mau mengukur kemampuanku," seringainya. Menjilat ujung senjata yang telah ditariknya kembali.

"Untuk apa? Perlukah?" Neliel menatapnya tanpa ekspresi khusus.

Nnoitra menggeramkan matanya.

"Lebih lemah tak akan menang."

Nnoitra makin menggeram. Darahnya naik—merasa diremehkan.

"Aku tak suka pengucilan," tuturnya. Mengacungkan Santa Teresa ke depan Neliel. "Sangat tidak kusukai, wanita berdiri di depan laki-laki dalam sebuah pertarungan."

"Gender bukan sesuatu yang harus dipermasalahkan, Nnoitra. Yang menentukan adalah ke—"

"Tutup mulut sok filosofismu itu!! Sekarang hadapi aku untuk buktikan omonganmu!" Nnoitra memainkan Santa Teresa, mengejar Neliel.

Sementara Neliel melompat-lompat lincah menghindari. Dalam satu gerakan cepat mengambil Gamuza miliknya. Menahan serangan-serangan dari Nnoitra. Nnoitra menarik lagi Santa Teresa-nya, menimbulkan gemerincing keras dari rantai yang mengaitkan dirinya dengan zanpakutou tersebut.

"Huh."

Nnoitra menjulurkan lidahnya. Terdapat tato berlambang lima di sana. Setitik cahaya kuning kecil membesar—Cero. Nnoitra segera mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk mengarahkan Cero itu untuk Neliel.

Neliel tak bergerak—tetap tenang. Ia hanya mengangkat satu tangannya, dan seketika gerakan Cero itu terhenti. Dan ia membuka mulutnya untuk menghisap Cero itu. Salah satu hal yang paling diunggulkannya. Hasil latihan dan pembiasaan selama bertahun-tahun. Kemudian ia keluarkan Cero baru sewarna _magenta _dari mulutnya dan menghantam telak Nnoitra.

Tapi Nnoitra berhasil menangkis dengan Sonido. Meskipun sedikit bagian lengannya terbakar dan menghitam.

"Sial!" keluhnya.

"Ino—" Nnoitra memutuskan untuk memakai Resurreccion-nya. Sedikit terburu-buru, mungkin. Tapi segera terpotong dengan gerakan Sonido Neliel yang segera menghantam punggungnya dengan Gamuza. Nnoitra jatuh tersungkur.

"Si-sial...." Nniotra berusaha bangun. Tapi tubuhnya terasa terlalu berat. Rupanya Neliel memusatkan banyak reiatsu di Gamuza putihnya. Sehingga Nnoitra lumpuh karena terlalu banyak terpapar reiatsu asing.

Neliel beranjak, memalingkan wajah dari Nnoitra yang memandangnya kesal dan penuh amarah.

Sebentar ia berbalik. Tapi hanya sekilas.

"_Maaf, Nnoitra,"_ bisiknya pedih.

"_Maaf.__ Aku hanya—"_

Neliel tak dapat meneruskan kata-kata hatinya. Seluncur air mata turun dan bergulat dengan butiran pasir di bawahnya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Lawan aku lagi, Neliel Tu Oderschvank!!"

Neliel tak menjawab masih terus membaca bukunya. Ini adalah kali pertama setelah pertarungan telak dua minggu lalu.

"Aku tak rela kalah darimu."

"...."

Neliel membalik halamannya. Seratus tiga puluh tiga, tertera pada sudut atasnya. Bab tentang perjalanan hidup Arentacia di bawah pengawasan Liberllon—ayah angkat dewi tersebut.

"Inore, Santa Te—"

Lagi-lagi _release _Nnoitra dipotong Neliel. Neliel dengan Sonido bergerak cepat dan menggoreskan Gamuza miliknya ke leher Nnoitra tepat ketika kata itu terluncur dari kalimat _release._

"Sebenarnya... Apa keuntungan dari nafsu berperangmu?" Neliel tetap pada posisinya. Berekspresi hampa seperti biasanya.

"Heh, dengan berperanglah aku dapat hidup, bodoh. Dengan semakin tinggi ukuran kekuatanku, aku akan merasa lebih hidup dan puas!!!" Nnoitra menyertakan seringai tajamnya. Tapi tetap tak menggoyahkan Neliel. "Karena itu, lawan aku sekarang!!"

"... Hanya itu?"

Nnoitra memutar matanya. Lebih mendekatkan pandangan pada Neliel.

"Hanya itu? Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa pertarungan hanyalah sebuah alasan terakhir untuk bertahan?"

"A-alasan terakhir?"

"Bertarung adalah jalan terakhir untuk mempertahankan diri. Selama suatu hal berat tak lagi bisa diselesaikan dengan negosiasi, bertarung adalah jalan terakhir."

"Berhenti! Aku muak mendengar hal sok filosofismu itu! Tak berguna di mataku!! Mungkin kau telah teracun buku itu, hingga naluri bertarungmu tumpul!!"

Neliel melepaskan Gamuza dari leher Nnoitra. Berbalik mundur, menutup bukunya.

"Tak ada alasan untukku melawanmu. Mengutamakan perang untuk kepuasan hanyalah insting, bukan alasan. Dan insting hanyalah milik binatang. Tak akan berguna jika aku melawan seekor binatang."

Nnoitra memanas. Geram dan marah berputar di kepalanya. Sebuah emosi yang akan meledak tak lagi bisa ditahannya.

"_Kau meremehkanku. Aku harus membunuhmu...."_

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Terima kasih, Aizen-sama," Neliel membungkuk sesaat. Dan keluar dari ruangan utama Las Noches.

Hari ini, ia meminta dua hari kompensasi untuk absen. Menemui kedua kakak angkatnya di luar Hueco Mundo sana. Sudah semenjak masuk ke sekolah militer tersebut, sekalipun tak pernah lagi ia bersua.

"_Kesempatan bagus,"_ Nnoitra menyeringai setan. Memainkan Santa Teresa-nya.

'Trang!'

Santa Teresa—tanpa main-main lagi—segera menyerang Neliel. Neliel segera mengeluarkan Gamuza. Menentang Santa Teresa hingga menimbulkan benturan dan sedikit percikan antara dua logam tersebut.

"Mati kau, Neliel!! Inore, Santa Teresa!!" Nnoitra segera me-_release _ Resurreccion-nya. Tak memberikan celah untuk Neliel menyerang. Dan Nnoitra semakin mendesak Neliel dengan bentuk Santa Teresa-nya yang telah mengganda dan membesar.

Neliel menahannya. Batinnya sedikit panik. Terpaksa untuk kesekian kali melawan orang yang _berharga _untuknya.

Nnoitra menjulurkan lidahnya. Setitik cahaya kuning muncul dan membesar. Mengarah tepat pada Neliel. Nnoitra tertawa kecil—sesaat.

Neliel mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan gerakan Cero besar tersebut. Nnoitra yang telah memperhitungkannya pun bergerak menggunakan Sonido—memutar untuk mendekati Neliel.

"Berakhirlah kau, Neliel!!!" Nnoitra menghempaskan Santa Teresa tepat pada punggung Neliel. Gadis itu sebenarnya sadar, tapi tak bisa menyeimbangkan waktu Sonido karena dirinya pun sedang memusatkan konsentrasi penuh pada pembalikan Cero. Dan ia jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang mulai menghambur.

Tak sadarkan diri—segera setelah ia mendapat serangan.

"Hahahaha!!!" Nnoitra tertawa puas. Dirinya kembali ke bentuk asal, Resurreccion dinonaktifkan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah buku terlempar tepat mengenai kakinya. Sampul cokelatnya sedikit ternodai bercak merah di beberapa bagian.

"Heh, rupanya buku ini," Nnoitra menginjak-injaknya. "Buku ini yang selalu mengalihkan perhatian dia dariku! Huh!!"

Hei, Nnoitra tak sadar.

Mengalihkan perhatian?

Dia marah? Hanya karena buku itu....

Tapi Nnoitra memungutnya. Membuka beberapa lembar pertama.

'Nyut!'

Mendadak kepala Nnoitra menyembulkan sakit yang menusuk. Ia mundur beberapa langkah—limbung—dan terhuyung-huyung. Hingga terduduk dan masih memegang kepalanya.

"Argh!!"

"_Sudah! Biar aku bacakan saja! Heh, menunggu badai pasir selesai bahkan lebih cepat dari itu, baka!"_

Sekilas sebuah ingatan menyeruak menyingkirkan rasa puasnya barusan. Kepalanya semakin sakit, hingga ia jatuh tepat di samping Neliel....

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Nnoitra membuka matanya. Setelah ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah pada jemari-jemarinya.

Darah.

Ia berdiri. Mendapati Neliel yang telah basah oleh darah. Sekilas ia tersenyum puas, tertawa menyeringai. Puas karena insting bertarungnya terbalaskan di sini. Dendam karena diremehkan, berhasil ia hantamkan balik terhadap Neliel.

Ia seret Santa Teresa-nya yang masih basah oleh darah. Tertawa lagi—menginjak-injak lembaran terakhir buku Neliel.

Dan pergi ditelan fatamorgana padang pasir. Termakan angin gurun yang menghapus bayangnya.

Lembar terakhir itu pun mengotor. Sedikit memerah, dan menghitam.

Tapi tulisan-tulisan asli dan di sudutnya yang rapih masih dapat terbaca.

"**... Dan Dewi Arentacia terbakar dendam Dewa ****Marvado yang sempat mencintainya. Abunya turun ke Bumi, menempati tempat yang panas, atas perintah Dewa Marvado.**

**Dewa Vientoche tak terelakkan marahnya. Dendam."**

.

_- Maaf, Nnoitra. Aku berpura-pura meremehkanmu. Aku membohongi diriku sendiri. Itu karena...._

_Aku tidak mau bertarung melawanmu. Aku terlalu sakit._

_Terlalu sakit mengingat dirimu yang begitu berharga untuk kulawan –_

Dan jasad Neliel perlahan tertimbun pasir—abu Dewi Arentacia. Bersama cintanya yang juga terkubur abu cinta. Dewi Arentacia terbunuh karena membela cintanya pada Vientoche. Serta Neliel—terbunuh karena mempertahankan cintanya. Terserang karena benci dari cintanya. Tapi ia tetap setia. Hingga detik terakhir nadinya mengalirkan darah.

.

_**Cinta itu Putih. Benci itu Hitam.**_

_**Jika bergabung, maka terjadi abu-abu—dimana Hitam tetap dominan.**_

**.**

**- compiuto –**

**

* * *

**

**.**

A bit about Mythology:

Mitologi ini adalah murni buatan saya sendiri, jadi dicari di buku manapun tak akan ketemu. Diadaptasi dari bahasa Spanyol.

**Arentacia**: berasal dari **Arena **(Pasir) dan **Substancia **(Zat). Melambangkan Dewi penguasa Panas dan elemen Pasir. Mati terbunuh karena tetap menolak cinta Marvado karena setia pada cinta sejatinya, Vientoche.

**Vientoche**: berasal dari **Viento **(Angin) dan **Noche **(malam). Dewa penguasa Malam. Suami Arentacia. Sedikit temperamen.

**Marvado**: berasal dari **Marino **(Laut) dan **Malvado **(Jahat). Penguasa Laut yang jahat. Memaksakan cintanya pada Arentacia. Berujung pada benci karena dewi itu terus tak menggubrisnya.

**Liberllon**: berasal dari **Libertad **(Kebebasan) dan **Millon **(Juta). Ayah angkat Arentacia. Penguasa Keadilan. Juta, karena itu melambangkan suatu substansi yang banyak—karena ia membagi banyak Keadilan bagi manusianya.

.

* * *

.

_May __2nd, 8:28 PM_

_._

Soal mitologi, itu karangan. Bukan sesuatu yang penting, cuma sebagai penunjang cerita. Nama-nama itu dapat dari hasil pengutak-atikan dan buka kamus bahasa Spanyol. Dan, waw! isi ceritanya lebih panjang daripada yang sebelumnya. maaf jika ada typo, salahkan mata saia (padahal udah pake kacamata juga... =,=;).

aah, trims. viva hetero! xDD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**hn?  
**


End file.
